Kirkkaasti säihkyen
by tinypinkmouse
Summary: Ken tietää kuinka monta kadotettua sielua Babylon 5:llä oikeastaan elää? Ja jokaisella heistä on oma tarinansa kerrottavanaan. Harmi vain ettei ketään kiinnosta kuunnella. (Suomennos tarinastani "Bright and Shining".)


Tarina olettaa että nostaessaan Deanin helvetistä, Castiel teki tämän ruumin hieman liian hyvin. Joten Dean ei oikeastaan vanhene (hänen olemassaolonsa jatkuu ja jatkuu ellei jokin siten tapa häntä), mutta ihmismieltä ei varsinaisesti ole tarkoitettu käsittelemään tällaista. Niin ja osan tarinasta on tarkoitus tapahtua B5 jakson _1.22 Käännekohta_ aikana, eikä tässä välttämättä kovin paljon järkeä ole ellei tuo jakso ole tuttu.

* * *

Sanotaan että jälkiviisaus on aina paras viisaus – kuka sen sitten onkaan sanonut – tai ainakin... hän on melkein varma että niin on sanottu. Tällä kertaa, jälkiviisaana, hän näkee että hänen päätymisensä tänne oli lähes vääjäämätöntä; vaikuttaahan siltä että tämä paikka olisi kaikennäköisten kadotettujen sielujen puolenmatkan majatalo. Suurimmalle osalle heistä täältä on vain yksi paikka jonne matkaansa jatkaa, hän ei osaa sanoa miksi, mutta hän voisi vannoa – käsi millä tahansa pyhällä kirjalla – että hänen määränpäänsä ei ole sama kuin heidän. Tämä ei paranna hänen oloaan laisinkaan.

Videot yrittävät antaa tästä paikasta kuvaa jonkinlaisena kirkkaasti säihkyvänä toivon ja rauhan mallikappaleena, jossa pienten pörröisten koiranpentujen on hyvä temmeltää. Paitsi että täällä ei tule vastaan montaakaan lemmikkiä, mikä ei ole huono asia, hän ei pidä koirista pätkääkään. Jos paikka on koskaan säihkynyt, niin siitä ei enää ole paljoakaan todistetta, ja jos Downbelow'sta on toivoa löydettävissä, niin hän ei ole sitä vielä nähnyt. Eipä niin että hän olisi pahemmin etsinyt.

Koko paikka ei ole muuta kuin avaruudessa pyörivä kalman loukku. Kuten tuli jo mainittua, suurimmalla osalla täällä jumissa olevista on vain yksi määränpää, ja sinne ei täältä elossa lähdetä. Itse hän viettää suurimman osan ajastaan ajattelematta mitään näistä asioista, sillä avaruudessa matkaaminen ei silti ole laisinkaan samaa kuin lentäminen. Sitä paitsi tämä paikka ei ole edes menossa minnekään. Hassua kuinka oikein pahoina päivinä tuo ajatus ei juuri auta.

Hassua kuinka nykyään kaikki päivät ovat huonoja. Toiset ovat vain muita pahempia.

Juu, hänen tänne päätymiseensä lienee olleen väistämätön. Tuntuu kuin hän sopisi tänne tavalla jolla ei ole sopinut minnekään erittäin pitkään aikaan, vaikkakin vain koska täällä kukaan ei välitä paskankaan vertaa; heillä on kaikilla omatkin ongelmansa. Sitä paitsi, kukaan mukaan täällä ei sovi minnekään muualle. Joukko kummajaisia.

Tämä saa asian kuulostamaan siltä ettei hänellä ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa tänne tulemisen rinnalla. Totta kai hänellä oli valinnanavaraa. Hän maksoi enemmän kuin oikeastaan olisi voinut Identicardista jonka avulla pääsi tänne, puhumattakaan siitä mitä joutui pulittamaan itse matkasta. Kortti on vielä tallella, ihan vain varmuuden vuoksi, mutta hän ei käytä sitä – tai siinä olevaa nimeä. Jotkut asiat ovat vain hätävarana. Sitä paitsi, on aivan hemmetin varmaa ettei se ole hänen nimensä.

Aivan niin kuin joku täällä välittäisi tarpeeksi kyselläkseen hänen nimeään.

No, kysyihän joku kerran, luultavasti ei kovinkaan kauan sitten. Rääsyihin pukeutunut pikkutyttö ei tiennyt olla hiljaa, ja äiti seurasi perästä, hiljentäen tämän ja kiirehtien pois katsomatta koskaan suoraan häneen.

"Logan," hän oli sanonut ja nauranut. Hän ei ole edes itse tiedä mikä tekee asiasta niin hauskan. Hän päättää ensi kerralla kertovansa pelkän totuuden, se on ihan yhtä huvittava.

"En tiedä," hän vastaa virnistäen. Häneen suuntautuneet kasvot vaikuttavat epäileviltä, mutta tässä on kuitenkin kyseessä avaruus muukalainen, joten hän ei voi olla varma josko nämä toimivat samoin kuin ihmiset. Mutta lukihan hän tämän ilmeitä ihan tarpeeksi hyvin pelatessaan pokeria, vaikkei se ollutkaan helppoa, ja ehkä se tarkoittaa että he ovat ihan tarpeeksi samantapaisia. Ihan miten vain, eipä hänkään oikein itseään uskoisi.

Tai oikeastaan, ei. Hän on väärässä. Hän ei uskoisi itseään laisinkaan.

"Se vaikuttaa... epätavalliselta, vai?"

Hän kohauttaa olkiaan. "Kai, mutta... en tiedä." Ja tuo totuus on kaikkea muuta kuin lohdullinen.

"Aa. No, siinä tapauksessa, nimetön ystäväni," muukalainen sanoo läimäisten häntä olalle. Hän jähmettyy hetkeksi, hänen vaistonsa... lihas muisti..._jokin_ vaati häntä tekemään jotain, mitä tahansa, ja hänen on pakotettava itsensä pysymään aloillaan. Hänen elämässään kosketus on harvoin ystävällistä. "Anna minun tarjota drinkki erinomaisen pelin kunniaksi."

Ja miksipä ei? Drinkki ei ole koskaan väärin. Sitä paitsi, ystävällismielinen seurakaan ei ole pahitteeksi, vaikka onkin vain hetkellistä, tai ehkä juuri koska se ei tule kestämään.

"Sanoppa, " hän sanoo, "kasvavatko hiuksesi noin luonnostaan?"

Ja siinäpä oikeastaan koko asian ydin. Hän ei muista. Hassua, eikö vain?

Hän ei ole varsinaisesti menettänyt muistiaan. Hän tietää asioita, mutta mistä hän on kotoisin ja se kuka hän on, eivät vain satu kuulumaan niihin. Jossain vaiheessa kaikki vain sumenee. Silti hän uskoo että muistojen täytyy olla jossain hänen päänsä sisällä.

Hän herää vieläkin joskus – hien peittämänä, huudon vielä kaikuen yhä heiketen etäisyydessä – verenpunaisista ja rikin hajun kyllästämistä unista. Hän ei tiedä mistä unet tulevat, eikä herättyään muista mistä ne kertovat. Noina hetkinä hän usko että on parempi olla muistamatta. Siihenhän täytyy olla syynsä. Siihen miksi hän on unohtanut.

Onneksi täällä kuuluu tarpeeksi huutoja muutenkin. Kukaan ei huomaa jos hän lisää muutaman niiden joukkoon.

Tietenkin hän voisi palkata telepaatin selvittämään mitä hänen päässään on meneillään. Telepaatit eivät ole halpoja, mutta jos hänellä vain on tarpeeksi aikaa, ei pitäisi olla liian vaikea saada kasaan tarpeeksi krediittejä. Eikä hänellä ole kiire mihinkään. Hän ei vain halua. Hänellä ei ole aikomustakaan antaa kenenkään sorkkia hänen päätänsä niin kauan kun hänellä on asiasta jotain sanottavaa.

Joten paljoonkaan hän ei krediittejä tarvitse, mutta on silti hyvä varmistaa että taidot eivät ruostu. Ei voi koskaan tietää milloin niistä on hyötyä. Sitä paitsi krediitit ostavat hänelle ainakin drinkin silloin tällöin. Ja pelit tarjoavat ystävälliseltä vaikuttavaa seuraa hetkeksi.

Täällä ei ole kovinkaan monia uhkapeli paikkoja, ainakaan jos et halua ongelmia itsellesi. Sitä paitsi, välillä tekee ihan hyvää käydä paikoissa jotka eivät ole ihan niin epätoivon täyttämiä. Hän ei hanki ystäviä, mutta jotkut näyttäytyvät samoissa paikoissa kerta toisensa jälkeen ja heidän kanssaan hän on... jonkinlaisissa väleissä. Ei niin että he tervehtisivät häntä jos sattuisivat kohtamaan jollain paremmin hoidetuista käytävistä – osalla heistä ei ole mitään asiaa muualle – ja se sopii hänelle mitä parhaiten.

Hän tietää kyllä asioiden laidan. Joillain ei ole varaa tuntea hänen tapaisiaan julkisesti. Mutta tämä onkin osa siitä mikä tekee tästä paikasta omanlaatuisensa; jopa joku hänen laisensa voi olla tekemisissä paikan herrojen kanssa. Joten kaiken huomioon ottaen, hiiviskeleminen Vihreän sektorin lähettyvillä, jotta voisi sattumalta joutua hissiin jonkun kanssa jota hänen ei kuuluisi tuntea lainkaan… sen ei pitänyt koskaan tapahtua.

Hänen ei kuulu välittää.

Hänen mielessään saattaa olla paljonkin epäselvyyksiä – asioita joista hänen pitäisi olla selvillä, vaan ei ole – mutta joitain asioita hän silti vielä tietää, vaikkei muistakaan miksi. Juuri siksi hän ei nyt osaakaan jättää asioita sikseen.

"Suurlähettiläs," hän sanoo, ja tämä on ensimmäinen kerta kun on käyttänyt muukalaisen titteliä. Tämän nimeä hän ei ole vielä koskaan käyttänyt.

Häneen kohdistuva katse on yllättynyt… ja ärsyyntynyt, hän epäilisi. Se ei ole suurikaan yllätys, hän odotti toisen suuttuvan joten tämä on jo mennyt odotettua paremmin. Hänen on tyhmää sekaantua tähän, eikä hän edes usko että siitä voisi seurata mitään hyvää. Silti, hän ei voi olla yrittämättä.

On asioita joita kerran nähtyäsi et voi olla näkemättä.

"Mitä haluat?" Hänen mielestään toisen ääni kuulostaa ahdistuneelta. Niin, ja onhan siinä yllin kyllin ärtyneisyyttäkin. Eikä ihmekään ottaen huomioon asioiden laidan viime aikoina.

Hän ei ehkä muista omaa nimeään, mutta se ei tee hänestä tyhmää, saati kuuroa. Ja juorut lentelevät täällä kuin kärpäset paskakasan ympärillä.

"En mitään," hän sanoo. "Olen vain täällä tarjotakseni... ystävällisen neuvon." Hänen huulensa taipuvat itseironiseen hymyyn. "Kutsu sitä vaikka takaisinmaksuksi siitä drinkistä jonka tarjosit minulle kerran, jos syyn tarvitset."

"Mitä sitten haluat sanoa minulle?"

Empimiseen ei ole mitään syytä ja hisseillä ei kestä kauankaan siirtyä tasolta tasolle.

"Se lipevän näköinen ihminen jonka kanssa juttelit," hän sanoo, tarkentamatta sen kummemmin kenestä puhuu, uskoen sen olevan tarpeetonta. "Älä mene tekemään minkäänlaisia sopimuksia hänen kanssaan, siinä ei koskaan käy hyvin." Viimeiset sanat hän lisää vakaumuksella jota ei tiennyt omaavansa. Muistamatta mistä tuon vakaumuksen on löytänyt, hän tietää sen perustelluksi.

Nähdessään suurlähettilään yllättyneen ilmeen hän tietää olevan jo liian myöhäistä.

Hissin ovet avautuvat. "Olen pahoillani," hän sanoo astuessaan ulos ja jättää jälkeensä hämmentyneen ja ärsyyntyneen oloisen muukalaisen.

Hän nojaa seinää vasten ja sulkee silmänsä hetkeksi. Hänen ei ollut tarkoitus nähdä mitään, ei varsinkaan Zocalon halki kävelevää, synkkien hahmojen seuraamaa miestä. Hän ei ollut halunnut herätellä unohtuneita totuuksia asioista joita muut eivät näe, asioita jotka saivat hänet seuraamaan ja näkemään.

Hänen ei ollut tarkoitus olla liian myöhässä.


End file.
